Destructible
by Kyukubi
Summary: Seokjin sangat mencintai Namjoon, dia sangat-sangat mencintainya, Namun ada satu hal dari Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin terkadang jengkel. Yaitu dia suka merusak apapun yang dia sentuh. (Namjin/BL/Oneshoot)


**DESTRUCTIBLE**

Pairing: Namjin

Rating: T

Oneshot

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin sangat mencintai Namjoon, dia sangat-sangat mencintainya. Jika tidak bagaimana mungkin dia menerima ajakan Namjoon untuk tinggal bersama? Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat Seokjin bekerja di coffee shop sebagai barista. Namjoon pada waktu itu adalah mahasiswa arsitektur tingkat akhir yang banyak menghabiskan waktu di coffee shop tempat dia bekerja, dengan asik mengentakkan jari di keyboard nya matanya sambil sesekali menyesap Americano nya dan sesekali mencuri pandang kea rah Seokjin.

Ketika sudah hampir satu bulan, Namjoon akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Seokjin berkencan. Seokjin terkejut karena dia tidak pernah berkencan dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darinya, namun dia memberi Namjoon kesempatan dan yah takdir memanglah takdir.

Mereka sudah hampir menjalin hubungan hampir 3 tahun dan dia sangat-sangat bahagia dengan hubungannya dan Namjoon. Namjoon adalah type lelaki yang pengertian dan ambisius, walaupun dia lebih muda dua tahun darinya namun pemikirannya lebih dewasa dari Seokjin serta berwibawa membuat Seokjin terkadang merasa ciut.

Bahkan kedua orang tua Seokjin amat sangat menyukai Namjoon karena memang pada dasarnya Namjoon pandai menarik hati orang, termasuk dirinya. Namun dia sangat loyal. Bahkan ketika ada seseorang entah lelaki atau perempuan yang mendekati Namjoon, dia pasti akan bercerita membuat Seokjin merasa tenang karena paling tidak dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan merespon mereka semua.

Namun ada satu hal dari Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin terkadang jengkel. Yaitu dia suka merusak apa yang dia sentuh. Pada awalnya dia menganggap memang itu hanya kecelakaan biasa karena Namjoon memang ceroboh, bahkan di kencan pertama mereka Namjoon tidak sengaja menginjak sepatu Seokjin dari belakang mengakibatkan sepatu Seokjin terlepas dari sol nya, walaupun dia menolak untuk diganti tetapi keesokan harinya Namjoon datang ke apartemennya dengan kotak sepatu baru dan wajah memerah malu. Disitulah dimana Seokjin memutuskan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Namjoon

Dan tidak hanya itu dia juga merusak lampu yang akan dia pasang, menjatuhkan panci kesayangan Seokjin hingga pecah, dan bahkan dia hampir melepas pintu kamar mandi dari engsel nya karena dia terlalu keras menariknya

Hal hal kecil tersebut membuat Seokjin berpikir apakah Namjoon seorang superhero? Apa dia memiliki kekuatan super sehingga dia mampu merusak barang-barang disekitarnya dengan mudahnya? Tetapi Seokjin menggeleng karena hal itu terdengar konyol dan superhero tidak nyata, dan dia yakin bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tangannya yang membuatnya merusak barang yang dia sentuh.

Seokjin pun membuat peraturan untuk Namjoon agar tidak menyentuh dapurnya dan dia harus mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Namjoon ketika dirumah.

Seokjin mendesah panjang saat dia berjalan menuju apartemen mereka, Seokjin baru saja kembali dari tempat kerjanya dan apabila perkiraannya tepat maka kekasihnya itu seharusnya sudah ada dirumah

Seokjin memutar knob pintu yang tidak terkunci, jadi memang kekasihnya sudah dirumah. Tetapi kenapa sangat sepi? Biasanya kekasihnya akan berada di sofa menonton TV dan menggerutu bahwa tidak ada acara yang bagus sama sekali.

Seokjin melepas sepatunya memasukkannya ke kotak sepatu dekat pintu "Joon? Kau dirumah sayang?" Seokjin mengeraskan suaranya agar Namjoon mendengar dirinya. Seokjin berjalan masuk, tidak ada jawaban "Namjoon?" Seokjin mencoba memanggil lagi, kali ini dia mendengar suara dari kamar mereka. Seokjin mengkerutkan dahinya "Namjoon…." Dia takut sekarang, apakah rumah mereka dibobol? Apakah ada pencuri?

Seokjin mengambil piala olimpiade matematika Namjoon (Ah! Apa Seokjin lupa menyebutkan bahwa kekasihnya itu jenius?) yang berada di ruang tengah, kedua tangannya menggemgam erat piala itu. Seokjin berjalan pelan kearah kamar mereka yang tertutup. Dia perlahan memutar knob pintu kemudian membanting pintunya terbuka "Siapa-! Namjoon?"

DI dalam kamar, kekasihnya terlihat sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikan dibelakangnya "Hai! Hallo sayang, kau uhm sudah pulang?" Namjoon tersenyum, lesung pipinya terukir di pipi kananya, Seokjin mengangguk "Ya, aku dari tadi memanggilmu namun kau tidak menjawab aku kira ada pencuri" Seokjin mendengus, tangannya masih membawa piala itu "Ah,aku sedang eh..sibuk hyung, aku sedang membuat model rumah" biasanya ketika Namjoon membuat model bangunan untuk pekerjaannya, dia akan menunjukkannya kepada Seokjin, tidak biasanya dia menutupinya seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku melihatnya?" Seokjin berjalan hendak mengintip apa yang disembunyikan Namjoon dibelakang tubuhnya namun di tahan oleh Namjoon "Tunggu! Maksudku, tunggu dulu dulu hyung, aku akan menyelesaikannya dan setelah itu baru akan kutunjukkan padamu, bagaimana?"

Seokjin mengkerutkan dahinya lagi, dia curiga bahwa Seokjin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya "Namjoon, apa yang kau sembunyikan?" Seokjin berdiri dihadapan Namjoon dengan berkacak pinggang, memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan menghakimi.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya "Tidak, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun hyung, aku-" "Minggir" Suara Seokjin seketika membuat Namjoon terkejut, oh tidak, kekasihnya marah padanya dan Seokjin yang marah adalah mimpi buruknya "Jinnie-" "Namjoon" Seokjin menggerakkan tangannya ke samping menandakkan Namjoon untuk menyingkir. Namjoon terdiam sejenak kemudian dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menyingkir.

Mata Seokjin tertuju pada benda diatas ranjang mereka, dan sontak matanya terbelalak. Di kasur mereka tergeletak Mario figurine kesayangannya, kepala daripada Mario itu sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan tangannya patah. Seokjin melempar piala yang ia genggam dan berjalan menuju kasur, matanya tidak lepas dari figurine tersebut "Jinnie, maafkan aku, aku..aku benar-benar tidak sengaja-" "Kau..kenapa kau merusak semua yang kau sentuh hah? Ada sebenarnya dengan tanganmu?!" Seokjin berteriak frustasi menatap figurine kesayangannya yang kini telah rusak.

"Apa-hyung! Sudah kukatakan aku tidak sengaja! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Seokjin berbalik menatapnya kemudian menggeleng "Tidak! Aku sudah lelah Namjoon, kau merusak apapun yang kau sentuh dan ini-" Seokjin menunjuk figurine Mario itu "This is the last straw" mungkin ini sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi Seokjin sangat menyayangi figurine tersebut, figurine itu adalah figurine pertama yang dia beli dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, menurutnya sebuah pengalaman berharga dan sekarang Namjoon telah merusaknya begitu saja!

"Jinnie, sayang, aku mohon-" "Cukup-cukup aku tidak mau tahu lagi" Seokjin mengangkat tangannya "Jinseok aku sunguh-sungguh tidak sengaja-" "Itu yang selalu kau katakan Joon! Hampir semua barang dirumah ini pernah rusak karena kau 'Tidak sengaja'-"

Dan sekarang mereka berargumen, Namjoon yang berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf karena dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan figurine nya saat dia sedang membersihkan kamar dan Seokjin yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Namjoon, bahkan suara mereka mungkin akan tedengar hingga tetangga sebelah

"Cukup!" Seokjin berteriak lantang membuat Namjoon berhenti "Ambil milikmu dan keluar dari apartemen ini, sekarang" Mendengar itu hati Namjoon serasa diinjak-injak "Jin, kau mengusirku hanya karena sebuah figurine?" "Don't test me Namjoon, aku bilang ambil milikmu dan pergi!"

Namjoon terdiam, dia hanya memandang kekasihnya. Suasana di kamar tersebut menjadi semakin tegang "Baiklah" Namjoon tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah Seokjin dengan cepat, dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Seokjin sebelum mengangkatnya di pundaknya dan membawa mereka ke ruang tengah, membuat Seokjin mendengking "Yah yah! Kim Namjoon lepaskan aku apa yang kau lakukan?" Seokjin meronta, dia memukul punggung Namjoon aga dia melepaskan dirinya "Melepaskan mu? Tetapi kau bilang bukan untuk membawa milikku dan keluar dari apartemen ini?" pernyataan Namjoon membuat Seokjin terdiam, tubuhnya melemah di pundak Namjoon.

Merasakan Seokjin yang sudah terdiam, Namjoon menghela nafas "Sudah tenang? Aku tidak akan menurukanmu jika kau belum tenang" Namjoon berujar, tangannya masih memegang erat pinggang Seokjin agar dia tidak terjatuh.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama selama 3 menit di tengah rumah mereka, hingga Seokjin memecahkan keheningan "Turunkan aku" cicit Seokjin. Namjoon tersenyum dan menurunkan Seokjin "Maafkan aku" itulah kata yang pertama diucapkan Namjoon ketika mereka saling bertatap muka "Aku tahu seberapa penting nya figurine itu untukmu, maafkan aku. Dan mungkin kau benar, ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tangan ku sehingga aku sering merusakkan banyak hal, tapi satu hal yang tidak akan dan tidak pernah ingin aku rusak adalah kepercayaanmu padaku"

Seokjin tidak menjawab, dia tetap terdiam, tangannya terlipat didepan dadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian Seokjin tertawa kecil. Dia memeluk Namjoon, menyembumnyikan mukanya di tengkuk kekasihnya itu "Maafkan aku, aku juga salah, tidak seharusnya aku marah padamu karena merusak Mario ku.." Suara Seokjin sedikit terendam di tengkuknya.

Namjoon membalas pelukannya mengelus punggung Seokjin "Kau patut marah Jinseok,-" "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Maafkan aku Namjoon" Namjoon terkekeh "Maafkan aku juga ya?" Namjoon melepaskan pelukan mereka, kemudian mengangkup wajah Seokjin dengan kedua tangannya , dia menghujani wajan Seokjin dengan ciuman sebelum akhirnya berakhir di bibir tebal Seokjin "Namjoonnnnn! Lepaskan!" Seokjin terkekeh berusaha melepaskan diri dari Namjoon "Tidak! Kau tidak akan lepas dari kiss monster!" Seokjin mendengking kemudian berlari menjauh dari Namjoon "Kau milikku Kim Seokjin!" "Aaaaaaaah! Tidaaaakk"

Yang terdengar oleh tetangga mereka kemudian ada tawa dan teriakan bahagia dari kedua pasangan muda tersebut, sebelum berubah menjadi suara desahan dan teriakan yang anehnya hanya dari Seokjin saja.

* * *

Hallo! Kyukubi disini! Ga tau nulis apa ini gaje banget sumpah hahahaha, yang jelas lagi pengen nulis sesuatu yang fluffy dari prompt "My husband and I were fighting I told him to take whats his and leave but he pick me up instead" and as always don't forget to leave a review! Kritik dan saran sangat-sangat diterima!


End file.
